Memories Fade
by KIEROx
Summary: OC x ?  Kingdom Hearts II fan fic;; Arisu is a knight of King Mickey who needs to deliver a message. As she wonders about the purpose of her mission, she finds herself in a journey of self discovery with friendship, and romance.


Arisu, one of the beloved knights of King Mickey, silently trudged down a grassy path. She was known as the King's knight- Well, the second in line, noted kneeled down before Sir Goofy. As of now, though, she was a messenger. And as bad as that sounds, it was actually an important job, seriously. Other than the sound her steel armor made, everything else was surprisingly quiet.  
Recently, King Mickey had ordered her to deliver an important message, though confusion had overwhelmed her. He did not give her a message or even words to deliver. Thus, he did not tell her **WHO** exactly to deliver it to. All he had said was,  
_"You will know when the time comes..."  
_  
Not that it was pretty weird a mouse would say that, but that a King's server had to be a **MESSENGER** without a **MESSAGE**. Now how did she know it was meant to be delivered?.. Well, she didn't exactly, but she decided to go out for a walk to think it over anyhow.

So there she was, strolling down a lone path, just walking and walking with nobody beside her.  
She then decided to have a little break and took out a well-packed snack from a simple leather "fanny pack" that she had always carried around on a mission or so.  
Sitting down on the grass while staring at the stars may seem a bit dull to some people, but you see, NOTHING is dull when you get to travel around the world; Of course, things get exciting when you're traveling more than just one dimension.  
Arisu stared at the moon with bored eyes until a strong feeling urged her to open up her tiny pack and take something out from inside.  
And she did.

Not even knowing what should be taken out exactly, but instinct made her randomly grab this stone that was almost shaped like an odd 5-pointed star. It was a bit deformed but.. You know, close enough right?

It was bright gray and polished as if it were a big deal. The moon glowed at the stone, conducting a bright aura to surround it. Her eyes brightened at the sight of the light, and a small smile gradually formed on her face every second passing. Soon, though, the rock had grown somewhat heavier, and the aura reflected a fresh scenery of waves appeared on the surface of the sediment.  
She narrowed her eyes. "Someone put a spell on it," Arisu thought quickly.

Before she could throw the rock onto the ground, the dark night & road she was traveling on disappeared in an instant flash.

Without a doubt, the place she was at was an amazing beach of some tropical island. The trees were lush with green and fruit, the sand was particularly softer and paler than snow, the breeze was a calm source of a content attitude, and the sight was absolutely... **Beautiful**  
The calls of a mature gull had risen above her height, and sounded its call throughout the area. The nature of the pretty surroundings was more than one person could bear, and the sounds of all the noises that were made had seemed to form a symphony of graceful music.  
A sudden outburst, unfortunately, had broken the graceful moment.

"Riku! Sora!" A shrill, child's voice cried out, "We're over here!"

Her attention turned to the direction of the speaker which she presumed was on her left, and stared at a red-haired girl. Before Arisu could say anything, another voice spoke up- This time, though... It sounded familiar…

"Hey Kairi, what do you think we should name the raft?" A different child asked.

'Kairi', or whoever the red head kid was smirked and spun around, then scratched her head, "I guess we'll take a group vote," She said, "Do you have a suggestion?"

"... Unfortunately no," The other girly voice responded with an uneasy laugh.

'I really have no time for this,' Arisu thought to herself, 'I seriously need to get off this island- Although I have to admit, the scene is absolutely breath taking...'

After she turned around to take a step forward on continue on with her journey, she paused in the middle of the process.

"... How could I swim with this heavy armor on? I can't just leave it here, it's one of a kind and… and I haven't gotten a raise since, well, never," She looked at the ground and rubbed her neck, feeling quite foolish of herself since a one should always think first before acting.

A few minutes had passed, and Arisu told herself that she'd look for the raft the children were making and smuggle it to the main land. Hey, it may sound cruel, but they have enough time to live, and they could always make another one.

"Rikuuuu!" Another unfamiliar voice shouted, "Rikuuu! Get yer butt back here!"

"You're such a sap, Sora!" Another said, "You can't catch up to me like this! Hurry up!"

A few loud chuckles came booming out, and two boys ran straight through our character of this story. Annoyed by child's play and all the noise, she angrily whisked around and her hand crawled to the side of her draw string, "That's **enough**-"

"Arisu, are you alright?" The Kairi person asked.

'Me?—Wait no, it's probably that other girl...' Arisu assured herself and rolled her eyes.

"You want me to get you a bandage or something? That cut looks pretty nasty." A boy with an immature tone spoke up.

"First Aid kit? A towel? Anything?" A more aloof voice questioned.

"I'm okay, it's just a small cut," A girl responded, "Thanks for the offer, guys."

'Must be that kid red head was talking to earlier,' Arisu reassured herself, 'her name is Arisu too... But guess what? I rock this name better than you can ever imagine.'

"Sure, anytime," The three of them chimed in chorus.

'Arisu, Arisu, Arisu!- Man! This girl must be a reaaaaal character!' The older Arisu stomped in fury, 'My god, what's so great about this Arisu? She sounds so much like a spoiled princess...'

Our knight in shining armor stormed her way to the crowd, and let out an exasperated sigh. Without opening her eyes, she ordered, "Arisu, or whatever your name is, girl. You shouldn't be acting like a princess, y'know? Sorry, but it sounds to me like your friends are really your servants. Ahaha, funny ain't it? Well, I'm just warning ya-"

She stopped herself. 'What the heck am I saying? Gosh, I'm so rude... Jealousy can really bring the worst out of people… I shouldn't hate a 3rd grader for having a better childhood than I could ever have.'

Arisu opened her eyes, almost apologized, but then gaped at what she saw. In the middle of that friendship circle was a girl that looked very similar to herself. Her cut-shoulder-length-hair, almost silky green made her glance at her own—It was still the same length. She lost herself in her own violet eyes, a voice inside her head told her that she had not changed as much as she thought she had.

As if she were watching a horror movie, she gasped in horror and moved back a few steps.

Unexpectedly, she hit something rather.. bulky.

"You like what you see, Ri?" a seductive voice asked from behind.

"E... Excuse me?" She stammered slowly and stealthily reached for her keyblade on her right hip.

"I'm positive you'd like to know what's going on, Ri." The voice said again. A hand reached out for her shoulder and caressed the open skin that wasn't covered by the horrifically heavy armory.

"I have a feeling you aren't going to give me answers," She said quietly, her grip tightening. There wasn't anyone who called her 'Ri'… except…

"I will..." The voice slithered into her eardrums and pounded on her heart, "But you're going to have to... Guess who I am, sweetie."  
His hands had gone up to her eyes and blindfolded her. Blackness swept to her vision and a broad chest of rising temperature was felt from behind her.

Silence began.


End file.
